


This Christmas (Santa Brought Me You)

by brainstorm



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, the rest are not here, they are just really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainstorm/pseuds/brainstorm
Summary: Byeongkwan was sure he was the only one left in the dorm for the holidays. He ends up meeting the cutest boy on earth.





	This Christmas (Santa Brought Me You)

**Author's Note:**

> idek what this is but I hope you enjoy this because the world needs more wowson (:

Everyone was going home for the holidays. The dorms had been slowly emptying during the last week before Christmas and Byeongkwan was sure he was the only one left. For some reason, he thought that decorating the floor his dorm was in was a good idea so he wouldn’t feel so alone.

It was only two days before Christmas that the last people on the floor were leaving to probably spend the holidays with their families. All of them looked weirdly at Byeongkwan who was hanging ornaments and some lights over the walls of the floor. He paid no attention to them and kept going. There was absolute silence and it felt weird compared to the school days were it was frantic with people going in and out of their rooms to study or going to class.

It was when he was trying to hang some garlands over his door that he realized he was standing on his tiptoes.

“Do you want some help with that?” a voice came from behind him and he almost loses his balance and falls. He turns around to be faced with a black haired boy.

“Oh my God, you scared me!” Byeongkwan exclaims, placing a heart over his heart that was beating too fast due the scare.

“Sorry,” the boy sheepishly smiles.

“I thought I was the only one left here,” Byeongkwan blinks, “are you not going home for the holidays?” he asks and only receives a shake of his head from the other boy. “Oh. Well, uhm… I was decorating in hopes of not feeling so sad during Christmas. You can help if you want?”

“Sure,” the boy smiles.

“I’m Byeongkwan,” he says with a smile as he passes some ornaments to his new found… friend?

“Seyoon,” the boy smiles and grabs the ornaments, “were you trying to put this over the door?”

“Yeah… I’m not that tall,” Byeongkwan says embarrassed.

“Well, I’m not that much taller than you,” the boy chuckles, “I can go grab a chair so it’ll make it easier for us?”

“Sure, that’s a good idea. This is my room so… I’ll grab one.”

Byeongkwan opens the door to his room and grabs the chair next to his desk. He goes out to find the other boy, Seyoon, fighting to untangle some lights he had in his box with ornaments. He chuckles at the sight. It’s cute.

They go around the whole floor placing decorations, but only hanging ornaments on their doors. They talk about nothing serious, just some comments about school here and there but mostly they discuss how or where to place the lights or ornaments. It was mostly Byeongkwan doing the talking, he realized the other boy wasn’t that much of a talker only after a few minutes of meeting him.

“May I ask why you’re not going home for Christmas?” Byeongkwan asks when they are done. “If you want to tell me, of course.”

“Not in good terms with my parents,” Seyoon says with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“What about you?”

“Didn’t have enough money to go back home,” Byeongkwan face turns into a sad expression, “I kind of miss my parents. And my home. And homemade meals.”

“Where are you from?” Seyoon asks him curious.

“Ilsan. It’s not that far but…” Byeongkwan shrugs. “I wish I had spent my money more wisely during the year.”

Seyoon didn’t answer to that, not really knowing what to say.  
“I was going to see if I can find something not too expensive for my parents tomorrow, want to come with me? I mean, if you’ve got nothing to do…” Byeongkwan suddenly blushes at his too straight forward question.

“Oh. Uhm- sure. I could use some company,” Seyoon smiles.

“Me too. I get bored too easily when I’m alone.”

There was a moment of silence that was kind of uncomfortable because none of them knew what to say until Seyoon spoke.

“I was going to buy something for dinner… you can, uh- come with me? If you want?”

“Sure!” Byeongkwan beamed at the boy.

“It’s kind of late but the store around the corner should still be open.”

They made their way out of the dorms building and into the cold weather and felt relieved when they entered the store with the heater on.

“I wasn’t planning on anything fancier than ramen…” Seyoon says.

“That’s fine by me,” Byeongkwan shrugs. “I make some sick seasonings if I do say so myself…”

“I’m willing to try them if you’re willing to make them.”

Byeongkwan laughs, “sure.”

They make their way around the store looking for everything they need and check out some minutes later. Their way back to the dorms building is mostly silent but not uncomfortable.

The kitchen in their floor is mostly empty because people didn’t bother to buy much food knowing they were making their way home for the holidays so they mostly lived off take out and delivery food.

“I actually really enjoy cooking,” Byeongkwan says as he starts preparing their food.

“Me too but I don’t think I’m very tood at it,” Seyoon says embarrassed and Byeongkwan laughs lightheartedly.

“What’s important is the intention.”

They cook in silence for a while until Byeongkwan realizes he never asked the other boy what he was studying.

“What’s your major?” he asks as they sit in the small table in the kitchen while they wait for the water to boil.

“Dance,” Seyoon replies but doesn’t look at him.

“Oh my God, me too!” Byeongkwan sounds excited. “How come I’ve never seen you? What year are you in?”

“I’m in my fourth year.”

“Woah… you’re so close to graduating. What do you plan on doing once you’re done?”

“Well, I’m in a dance crew and we make gigs so… I don’t know, I’ll probably keep doing that and… I’d like to teach too. I’m not sure.”

“That’s so cool! Can I come see you and your crew some time?”

“Sure,” Seyoon smiles.

“I’m in my second year,” Byeongkwan says after a short pause. “I would really like to become a known dancer but… ah, I don’t think that’s easy.”

“I’m sure you can do it if you work hard enough for it. You seem very confident too.”

“Really?” Byeongkwan asks, “we just met a couple of hours ago,” he laughs.

“Yeah, it’s just… this vibe you have, I don’t know how to explain it.” Seyoon spoke and felt his cheeks heating up.

“I’ll make sure to work hard, hyung,” Byeongkwan smiles big. “Is it alright to call you that? I mean- I assume you’re older than me cause you’re a senior so-”

“I’m twenty four.”

“I’m twenty one. Is it okay then? To call you hyung?”

“Okay,” Seyoon smiles at him. “I think the water is boiling already,” he says before he stands up to rip open the ramen noodles packages.

*

The next day they ended up spending most of their day together without realizing. They met in the kitchen during breakfast by chance and they agreed to go shopping for Byeongkwan’s parents presents after lunch.

“My ears are cold,” Byeongkwan says as their walk to the town to shop for presents, “I need to buy myself a beanie. Remind me later to buy one,” he says to Seyoon who only nods.

During their walk Byeongkwan realized Seyoon is not much of a talker but more of a listener. He finds cute how his nose turns pink with the cold even if he’s wearing a scarf and how he gets embarrassed quite easily. He also thinks he looks really handsome when he smiles, his cheeks puffing out cutely. What surprises him the most is how easily they clicked even though Byeongkwan likes talkative and out going people and how their silences are not uncomfortable even if they only met a day ago.

“Do you think we should dinner together tomorrow night?” Byeongkwan asks out of the blue, “I don’t want to spend Christmas dinner alone,” he speaks softer and wills not to blush even though his cheeks are already pink from the cold.

“Uh… okay,” Seyoon nods.

“We don’t have to. If you don’t want to, I mean-”

“It’s okay. You’re nice company. I don’t want to spend dinner alone either, that’d be sad.”

“Yeah…” the younger nods absentmindedly. “I’ll cook us something. Don’t expect anything fancy though,” he laughs.

“I’m okay with whatever, you’re better at cooking than me.”

“How would you know that?” Byeongkwan looks at him, a soft chuckle escaping his lips.

“Well, if we go by the seasoning you did last night…” Seyoon shrugs, “I can barely cook to be honest.”

The rest of their way into town is made talking about the most random things and experiences and funny moments they had during class. They also speak about how difficult and frustrating dancing can be at times. They could both relate to the feeling of frustration when a choreography became extremely hard or when all the muscles in your body felt tired and sore.

Byeongkwan walks like he’s lost inside the shop looking for something for his mother, Seyoon trailing behind him equally as lost.

“My mum used to receive scented candles for Christmas a lot,” Seyoon says almost as if he was talking to himself when they walk by the scented candles isle.

“Ooooh, that’s good. My mum would like that,” Byeongkwan nods to himself before he turns around to walk back to the candles section. “Help me pick nice ones, I’ve got no idea what to look for.”

“Me neither,” Seyoon chuckles, “and you know your mum better to probably guess what she’ll like.”

“Just help me anyway, there are too many to even start with.”

They spend way too much time smelling candles. They go from very subtle scents to some awfully strong and horrible.

“This one’s nice,” Seyoon hands the younger one he found lost among others he didn’t like. Byeongkwan inches closer to smell it and sighs in agreement, “I like this one, let’s keep it.”

“What about this one?” Byeongkwan asks and puts it right under Seyoon’s nose. The older boy’s face scrunches and starts coughing.

“That’s horrible!” he says in between coughs while the younger bursts out laughing. “Why did you do that?” he whines.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Your face was so funny though,” Byeongkwan chuckles, coming down from his laugh.

They only look up for a few more minutes before Seyoon speaks. “I think I lost my sense of smell.”

“Me too. But I’ve got an even number of candles. I don’t like even numbers.” Byeongkwan says Seyoon just looks at him and blinks. “I know it’s childish, don’t judge me.”

“Here,” Seyoon hands him another candle. “Lavender is a classic, it can never go wrong.”

Byeongkwan thinks a little and then shrugs because what the hell, he’s lost his sense of smell by now too. He grabs the candle and they walk away from that section with a happy sigh.

The younger loses Seyoon for a moment while he pays for his presents and looks around with a frown in his face trying to find him. Moments later, the older boy approaches him, a bag of his own in his hands.

“I got a present for someone too, sorry I disappeared so suddenly.”

“It’s okay,” the younger smiles, “who is it for?”

“Uh… just someone.” Seyoon replies but doesn’t look at him but just ahead of them as they walk out of the shop. Byeongkwan doesn’t press for more information, if the older boy didn’t want to tell him then that was okay. Maybe he had a special someone back home he’ll see soon. He felt strangely bothered by that thought but pushed it to the back of his mind.

They bought some food to take to their dorms to eat on their way back and spend the rest of the day lazying around going back and forth between their dorms.

*

“I went grocery shopping!” Byeongkwan exclaims a bit too excited for how sleepy Seyoon was when he opened the door of his room. “Oh. You were still sleeping, I’m sorry I woke you,” Byeongkwan looked away embarrassed at how cute he thought the boy looked with his hair dishavelled and sticking out in all directions, a plain white shirt and some joggers. He looked cozy. This thoughts were starting to alarm Byeongkwan.

“It’s okay. I should get up already,” Seyoon’s raspy and low voice came. “Do you need help with something?”

“I wasn’t going to cook until afternoon but I also bought stuff to bake cookies…? If you want to help?”

“Okay,” Seyoon nodded, sleep still evident on his face.

“You can stay and sleep a bit more if you want, I don’t mind. You really look like you’re gonna pass out any moment.”

“It’s okay,” Seyoon shook his head and left the door open for Byeongkwan to walk inside while he turned around to look for something more wearable outside even though there was no one except for them.

They spent the morning baking cookies, somehow trying to shape them into something Christmas related but failing miserably. They had some great laughs though. They ate whatever they found in the cabinets kitchen for lunch because “we’re gonna have a much better dinner anyway so better leave some space in our stomachs for that.” They decorated the cookies after lunch and then proceeded to clean to start dinner. (“What’s the point of cleaning if it’s gonna be a mess again in like an hour?” Seyoon whined while he wiped the small kitchen counter. “Just keep wiping, we’re almost done” Byeongkwan chuckled.)

The younger confirmed that Seyoon was actually not good at all in the kitchen because every time he tried to help with something he almost ruins it. Every time Seyoon would apologize a million times and blush, finally opting for just staying on the side watching the younger cook after a while.

Byeongkwan sighed happily once the food was done and decided to take a shower because he felt disgusting after spending the whole day in the kitchen.

They have decided to have dinner at the younger’s room because his desk was bigger. They could have had dinner in the kitchen table, but it felt like they were too exposed. Yes, even if no one was there. So a desk would have to do because well, dorms were too tiny to keep a table to eat comfortably in there.

Seyoon occupied himself with setting the table and lazing around the younger’s room while he waited for him. It was kind of early to eat even after Byeongkwan was out of the bathroom so they decided to watch whatever was playing on the small TV the younger had in his room.

“I’m sorry this is not as good as one of our mothers could do,” Byeongkwan apologized when they started dinner.

“Are you kidding, this is really good!”

“Ah, thanks,” Byeongkwan blushed at the older’s comment.

Dinner wasn’t anything too special, they just talked about whatever, the TV still playing as some background noise. Seyoon complimented Byeongkwan on his cooking multiple times and the younger had promised to teach him sometime.

“Thank you for spending these days with me,” Byeongkwan said once they were done and they put their plates aside, the promise of washing them the next day unspoken. “You probably had plans to spend your time here but instead you were just stuck with me,” he smiled apologetically.

“No, thank you. If it wasn’t for you I’d be eating ramen all sad in my room,” Seyoon chuckled, “it was actually nice to get to know you. I’m not very good at making friends but this just felt really easy.”

“I feel like that too, I’m glad.” Byeongkwan smiled big at the older and was met with a beautiful smile in return.

Byeongkwan excused himself to go to the bathroom minutes later and was met with Seyoon holding a bag in front of the bathroom door when he opened it. It was the same bag from the store they were the previous day. The blush on the older’s face was so cute Byeongkwan wanted to pinch his cheeks. “What is this?” he asked curiously.

“I bought you a present…” Seyoon said with a shy face and looking down before stretching his hands to push the bag into Byeongkwan’s hands.

“I didn't get you anything…” he said sadly as he looked at the other boy.

“It's okay,” the older shook his head and motioned the boy to grab the bag. Byeongkwan did and opened the bag to find a black knitted beanie with a pompom.

“You said your ears were cold…” Seyoon said softly and looked everywhere but at the younger’s face. His eyes lingered for a moment too long in something above the door.

“Thank you, hyung,” Byeongkwan gave him the most beautiful smile. “I feel bad because I didn't get you anything though, I’ll buy you something during the week, I promise!”

“You don't have to,” the older shook his head.

“Are you okay?” Byeongkwan asked, noticing the weird behaviour from the older boy, not looking at him and almost looking too nervous. The were just fine moments ago. The younger looked at him confused.

“Uhm…” it's now or never Seyoon thought. He looked at Byeongkwan straight in the eyes and mustered all the courage he could before he stepped forward and placed a soft kiss against the younger’s lips. It was short and over almost as soon as it started and Seyoon moved away to see Byeongkwan with a surprised expression. “Sorry.” he mumbled. He was ready to run away at any moment now.

“What… why…?” the younger couldn’t really say anything, he just blinked at Seyoon with something unreadable in his eyes. He didn’t seem mad at him though, just… curious.

“Mistletoe,” Seyoon said and pointed to the mistletoe hanging over their heads.

“Oh…” Byeongkwan said. There was a pause in which he just stared at Seyoon’s face which was getting more and more pink by the second. “Can I kiss you?”

Seyoon’s eyes went wide but he nodded anyway, mentally scolding himself at how eager he must have looked. Byeongkwan didn't seemed to mind as he took a step closer, placing the hand that was still holding the beanie in Seyoon’s shoulder and the other on his cheek before he leaned in and placed a sweet kiss against his lips. He closed his eyes and sighed happily at the feeling, his hands moving to rest loosely on the younger’s hips.

The kiss was short but it left him feeling dizzy. Once they pulled away Byeongkwan smiled at him sheepishly before he hid his face in the crook of the older’s neck. “I know we only met days ago but this feels so right…”

There was a brief moment of silence before Seyoon spoke, “you know, I… I lied. Before.”

“What do you mean?” Byeongkwan lifted his head to look at the older boy in the eye but not moving away, both of his hands now resting on his shoulders.

“I've seen you before. In the studio. I was always too shy to talk to you because you have so many friends. You seemed so confident and happy dancing. Sometimes I stayed for a long time just to watch you dance. I know it sounds creepy but I swear it's not like that. I kind of fell for you the moment I saw you…”

“That’s just…”

“Creepy? I know, I’m sorry-” Seyoon tried to explain himself but was cut by the younger’s lips kissing him briefly.

“That’s the cutest thing someone’s ever said to me.” Now it was Seyoon’s time to hid his face. Byeongkwan found it extremely cute. Even if the other was older he just found him really cute.

They moved to sit on the bed, Seyoon taking the beanie from the other boy’s hands and placing it on his head. He smiled. “You look cute.”

“Thank you,” Byeongkwan chuckled, “someone equally as cute gave it to me.”

“Shut up,” Seyoon said embarrassed as he looked away. “Why did you have mistletoe hanging over your bathroom’s door anyway?”

“Well, I needed to put it somewhere. I didn't think I was going to be kissed anyway so I just hung it there,” he shrugged, “let alone be kissed at my bathroom’s door but hey! It worked?” he laughed.

“Indeed,” Seyoon laughed alone.

They decided to watch a cheesy Christmas movie after, rearranging themselves on Byeongkwan’s bed until they were comfortable. It wasn’t too much, they weren't all over each other. Even if they knew they were somehow attracted to each other, that didn't take away the fact that they actually met just days ago. So they were holding hands while sitting next to each other, and they were happy with just that.

“You know, I thought this holidays were going to be the most boring and sad, I never imagined it would bring a cute boy, handsome boy to me,” Byeongkwan chucked and rested his head on Seyoon’s shoulder.

“I never thought I’d muster the courage to talk to you but I’m glad I did. I don't know about you but this is in my top favorite Christmas.”

“I feel the same.”

“Merry Christmas, Byeongkwan-ah.”

“Merry Christmas, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of turning this into a series because I might have one or two ideas planned? idk, let me know if you'd like to read more!  
> kudos and comments are always welcome, let me know what you think (:


End file.
